Pieces of time
by Magnimopus
Summary: I, Shizuo heiwajima have been run over by a truck countless of times, arrested by the police and even been attacked by weird zombie people with red eyes. But this. This has never happened before. Ever. Its one of those things you read about in fiction books or see in blockbuster movies, but it never happens in real life. Never.
1. The Marking

Chapter 1:

It didn't even occur to me it would happen, Even 1 hundredth of a second **before** it happened, even **when** it was happening, even **after** it had happened. It still didn't occur to me.

Until now.

Okay, okay. I have confused you, haven't i? Let me go back to the start, a few hours before it happened.

I was walking through the busy streets of ikebukuro, minding my own business might I add, when that flea **Izaya** came strutting across the road.

"Shizu-chaaaan! Nice to see you on such a lovely night" he said with a smirk.

"don't call me that." I grunted.

Izaya just chuckled.

But, before he could say anything else a vending mechine came flying his way, he dodged it of course. Stupid flea and his parkour skills.

Anyway, while I was busy catching my breath after throwing another two vending mechines and a bin, Izaya pounced on me with the skill of a cat, knocking me off my feet.

He flicked out his pocket knife and slashed me across the face, then quickly jumped off and ran into the crowd that had formed a circle around our brawl.

"Dammit! He got away again!" I growled.

Thats the last damn time, I thought to myself.

"Shizuo! Shizuoo!" yelled Shinra, trying to push himself through the crowd to get to him.

But before he could reach me I had started walking away towards the corner of the block.

"Shizuo! Don't walk away from me! I need you to come back to my house, to have a look at the cut on your face. It looks pretty serious." The underground doctor said while jogging to keep up.

I had already forgotten about the cut on my cheek because I was too caught up in my thoughts about trying to kill that flea Izaya.

"humph. Okay then, but it better not take long." I complained.

* * *

I shrunk into Shinra's couch holding a cloth to my face while impatiently waiting for him to get his supplies.

I sat staring at a strange mark on the wall opposite of me. It looked kind of familier.

It was a sun, but its rays were curved and twisted together, and it had an Egyptian eye printed in the middle. Its like it was looking at me.

I shivered."Creepy." I muttered to myself.

But as I started to look away, I saw something.

The marking was radiating a bright light, and it was blinding to look at. But I couldn't look away. I found myself walking towards it, I tried to turn away or yell for Shinra but I had no control over my body.

The light suddenly dimmed down like it was a small ray of sunshine shining through a dark curtain.

I was leaning forward, as if to look into the eye as anyone would look into a peep hole on a door, and saw a room through the pupil of the eye.

It was just like my room in my apartment back home, accept for some differences.

But before I had I chance to notice, I felt a tingling sensation.

_Now, this is the part where all you people reading this story of mine, go back to the start and read the summary. I know what you're thinking, why on __**earth**__ would you take orders from Shizuo Heiwajima? Because I will smash you face in. That's why. _

Then suddenly I was shoved forward and I had a sensation as if I was merging into the wall.

When suddenly I landed on my butt in a strange room and came face to face with a brown and black, wrinkly pug.


	2. Bazooka

CHAPTER 2

_Slup slup._

i pushed away the dog liking my face. "Piss off" I growled.

The dog whined.

Its eyes and snout were black as well as the tip of his ears. His whole face was a bunch of fat roles and wrinkles, and the rest of his body was brown. It was the ugliest dog I have ever seen. And it was giving me puppy dog eyes.

I sighed, and stood up. And almost fell back down again, why am I so dizzy? "urgh." I grunted.

Oh. That's right; I just fell through a wall into a strange room. Wait, what? I turned around. But nothing was there, just a plain cream coloured wall.

Come to think of it, I was in a room with cream walls and white curtains. It looked like a lounge room.

I was standing behind a brown leather three seater couch with a glass coffee table in front of it. Opposite the coffee table was a flat screen TV planted on the wall.

In the corner of the room was a small kitchen made wholly of stainless steel with marble bench tops. In the middle of the kitchen was an island with backless bar stools.

Across from the kitchen next to where I was standing was a mahogany rectangle dining table with three chairs on each side.

"jeeeeeez. This guy is loaded." I muttered.

There was a small stair case, made up of five steps, between the kitchen and the lounge area.

I started on the first step when I noticed the small dog following me. When I stoped walking, he stopped following. When I walked he started following. By this time I was already up the stairs.

"go on, get." I said to the dog, gesturing with my hands for him to go away.

But he just sat there, staring at me with his cute puppy dog eyes.

I sighed. "fine. Do what you want."

I turned around and started down a small hallway with a wooden door at the end, with the dog still following.

I opened the door slowly, just to see if anyone was occupying the room, and peeked inside.

It was someone's bedroom, it had dark wooden walls and dark floor boards. There was a big double bed in the middle with light brown curtains hanging off the beams that surround the bed frame.

It had a big cushion on the floor beside the bed, with a name on it.

"Bazooka" I read out loud. And as if on cue, the dog came trotting over to my side and looked up with curious eyes.

"Hm. So your name is bazooka, is it?" I said, and suddenly regretted it because I realised I was talking to a dog.

Bazooka barked a small sound and walked over to his bed and lied down.

"fine then, I see how it is." I grunted.

As I was about to turn away and walk out of the room, a picture on the bedside table caught my eye. I walked over to have a look at it. It was a picture of Me and kasuka with our arms around each other, standing in a park.

This must be my apartment. But, my apartment doesn't look like this? It cant be kasukas apartment, because he moves around a lot. So...i must be mine. I don't remember changing it though.

This is weird. REALLY weird.

It's that damn marking on Shinar's wall back home. Its cursed or something, because now I'm in some sort of alternate universe.

"Damn Shinra. Stupid marking. I'm going to Kill that flea." I muttered, angry at myself for getting in this situation.

I started thumping down the stairs and out the front door, with Bazooka close behind me, and went to the elevator. I pressed the down button.

_Ping._

I stepped inside and froze.

The most Beautiful and normal looking person you would ever see, was standing in the elevator. And her name was Celty Sturluson. And she had a head.


	3. Ikebukuro

Chapter 3

Celty...with a head? So she finally found it.  
I stepped into the elevator with bazooka trailing behind, he was very obedient, not like other dogs.

Celty looked up from typing on her phone.

"oh, hello Shizuo. Its nice to see you, everyone thought you had disappeared! Haha, but I guess not. OH! And hello to you to bazooka" Said celty, patting the dog on the head. Her voice was very gentle and sweet, like honey.

"uhh, its nice to see you too celty." I said nervously.

_Ping._

"well, it was nice talking to you Shizuo."Celty said with a smile, leaving the elevator. "I guess I will see you later."

_Ping._

As the doors to the elevator closed, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

This is weird. Way too weird.

How had I gotten myself into this mess? Dammit.

I can't believe celty found her head, I'm happy for her.

"I wonder what other strange things I might find." I said, looking down at bazooka.

_Ping._

I walked out of the elevator and onto the street with the pug following close behind.

Ikebukuro looks exactly the same. Right down to where each sign and vending machine is placed.

Exactly.

The same.

Why am I surprised? I guess I expected it would be like some foreign country or something.

But I guess not.

That's a good thing though, it means I still know where everything is and where everyone lives.

Jeez. I sound like that damn flea, izaya.

Wait. If this is an alternate universe, then there should be an izaya here too.

I wonder if he is different.

Psssh, knowing him he is probably exactly the same.

I started walking down the street, looking for the Russian sushi shop, to see if Simon was there.

As I rounded the corner, I saw a homeless man sitting on the pavement with a hat set before him, as if asking for money.

The homeless man had dirty, black , messy hair that stuck out in all directions. He was wearing rags for clothes and was looking way too skinny for his age.

I couldn't see his face because he had his head bent down but aside from that You could see his strong features.

I would've called him handsome, if he was well kept and bathed.

I felt sorry for him.

Standing in front of the man, I fished through my pockets and dug out a 20 dollar note, it was being a bit generous, but what the hell? This guy looked like shit and needed something to get him on his feet.

I dropped the note into his hat, and as I started to walk away, the man looked up.

His eyes were cherry red.

He reminded me of someone.

_Izaya._

He smirked at me.

Then before I could react, he picked up his things and disappeared into the busy streets.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT." I grumbled under my breath, trying to keep calm.

People passing by seemed to notice I was angry and kept their distance.

I guess some things never change.

* * *

I eventually made it to Russian sushi shop. Which in fact, isn't Russian sushi shop anymore.

Believe it or not, it's called Australian Sushi.

The man standing outside the shop had on a sushi chef outfit, like Simon did, and was tan, but not as tan as Simon.

"Gidday mate, you want sushi? Sushi good." He said in Japanese, with an Australian accent.

"Ahh, no thanks." I said walking away.

* * *

The more I walked around Ikebukuro, the more I noticed that there were small differences.

Like, in the park for instance.

It didn't have the same amount of park benches as it did back home, and it didn't have the same types of trees.

Or, the buildings in the city.

They don't have any graffiti on the walls in the ally and the buildinsg that I walk past constantly back home are a lot taller than they usually are.

And the most important change, is that there are no colour gangs.

None at all.

I suppose that's a good thing though.

As I strolled down the street, I spotted a few familiar faces, but didn't bother to stop and talk.

The sun was setting and the house I came from is probably the safest place to stay right now, even though I, Shizuo heiwajima didn't need to be safe.

* * *

When I got back to my ' apartment' I searched around the bedroom for some clothes.

And surprisingly enough, I found bartender outfits. Much like the one I was wearing now.

I also found, a few pairs of plain grey pyjamas, a pair of Blue fluffy slippers, a draw of underwear and a brown box locked with a padlock.

"Humph. I wonder what's in it.." I grumbled. But before I had a chance to open it, Bazooka Barked.

"what is it boy?" I said to the dog.

It ran down stairs into the kitchen and started sniffing the fridge.

"oh, you're hungry."

I opened the fridge and got out some dog food, and what looked like left over curry, for myself.

I shoved the dog food in bazooka's bowl and heated up the curry in the microwave.

I sat down on the couch with my now warm curry and turned on the tv.

"What do you know? I apparently have pay TV." I said with a happy smile, as I turned the channel to cartoons.

* * *

After about 2 hours of TV and 3 bowls of curry later, I decided to go to bed. Exhaustion was catching up with me.

I had to say, this bed was soooooooo comfortable. It was just right.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Someone is running._

_No._

_I'm the person running._

_I'm running through the streets of ikebukuro._

_Running from what?_

"_Shizu-chaan..."_

_Izaya._

"_shizu-chaaan..."_

_Suddenly someone was shaking my shoulder._

"_Shizuo? Shizuo?"  
_

* * *

I bolted upright.

Where am I?

My vision was blurry.

"shizuo? Shizuo? Are you okay?"

It was shinra.

Wait. Shinra?

I was back in shinra's lounge room.

In a pool of blood.

"wh-what happened?" I stammered.

"You somehow smashed into the wall, and banged you head pretty hard." Said shinra.

"it was a dream, just a dream." I said, a little disappointed.

Shinra looked confused.

"let me fix you up." He said while, helping me up off the floor.

* * *

**Dont worry! This isn't the end! There is more to come... ;D**


	4. Disappointed

Chapter 4

Once Shinra had fixed me up and made sure I was well enough to go home, he gave me some pain killers and sent me on my way.

As soon as I walked through my apartment door, I couldn't help being disappointed.

Instead of the stainless steel kitchen and flat screen TV, I came to face a rugged looking cramped space you would barely call a cooking area and a small, black, boxy TV with an tanners sticking in every direction.

I couldn't help but feel disappointed and sad.

I missed my apartment, I missed my flat screen TV, I missed by big, comfy double bed.

Even if it was a dream.

But most of all I missed Bazooka.

I flopped on the couch defeated.

"Won't be able to sleep with my sore head, may as well watch TV." I muttered to myself.

* * *

The next morning went slowly.

I felt tired.

I tried sleeping, but I was too over tired.

May as well go for a walk.

As soon as I stepped onto the street and walked a few blocks, I heard the most irritating voice.

"Shizu-chaaaaaaan! Oh, Shizu-chaan!" chanted Izaya, who had started following me.

"what do you want flea?!" I grunted.

When I turned and looked at Izaya, an image flashed across my mind.

It was when I saw Izaya as a homeless man.

And i suddenly felt the urge to give him money.

i couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Even though this man standing in front of me wasn't that same guy.

"Are you even listening to me, you great brute." Demanded Izaya, with a glare.

I think I liked him better when he was homeless.

"No." I said, while returning to the way I was going.

"Hmph, fine. Then I guess I will have to make you listen." He said with an evil tone.

"wha-" but before I could finish, Izaya knife slashed across my chest.

One.

Two.

no.

Three times.

That flea is dead.

I charged for Izaya.

"Ahahahaha, FINALE! A reaction." He said with a gleeful cry.

As I chaced Izaya through the streets of Ikebukuro, I felt my exhaustion creeping up rapidly.

I lost Izaya eventully, and decided to go home.

Once I was in my apartment, I flopped down on my cheap single bed with my legs dangling off the edge.

In no time I was asleep.

* * *

_Shizu-chan!_

_Shizuuuu-chan!_

_Where are you shizu-chaaan?_

_Don't think you can get away from mee!_

Izayas face flashed before my closed eyelids.

_Shizuo! Shizuo! _

_Help me!_

_Please, shizuo!_

_Help me!_

* * *

_Woof! _

_Woof, woof !_

"shhhhh, Bazooka. Be quite..." I grumbled, half asleep.

Hmmm... this bed is so comfy.

My feet are warm, normally they are cold because they poke out the end of the bed.

Wait.

Bazooka.

"Bazooka?!" I yelled, while bolting up right.

As I came face to face with the brown and black pug dog, I came to realisation that I was back.

I was back.

Back into the alternate universe.

I took Bazooka into my arms in a big hug.

"its good to see you again" I said with a smile.

The dog whined against my hug in protest.


	5. Shinra

Chapter 5

So, basically..

It wasn't a dream.

I think.

I don't know.

Who cares anyway? I'm back here now.

That's all that matters.

_Woof!_

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." I said, walking down the stairs towards the kitchen.

I took out Bazookas dog food and put it in his bowl.

While he inhaled his food like a starved child, I went to watch TV.

I turned to the comedy channel, and watched south park.

Halfway through the show, my mobile started ringing.

Not my elite smart phone that I own in this alternate universe, but my old one from back home.

That's weird.

It shouldn't be able to reach me here right?

Unless...

Shinra.

"hello?" I said hesitantly into the phone.

"SHIZUO! Where the hell are you?!" screamed the underground docter on the other side of the phone.

"what do you mean where am i?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, I went to go check on how you were doing and I found your house empty. You shouldn't be prancing off with a head injury like that! Even if you are Shizuo Heiwajima!" Shinra sounded frantic.

"calm down, im fine. Really." I said calmly.

"Shizuo, just tell me where you are and I will stop worrying." Shinra said with an exhausted tone.

"Well... the thing is.." I hesitated.

Should I tell shinra?

Would he even believe me?

Shinras my friend.. maybe I should tell him.

"The thing is what? Don't tell me it has to do Izaya! There are these weird rumours going around...Erika said something about secrate lov-" I cut off shinra before he could finish.

"WHAT?! It has nothing to do with anything like THAT!" I exclaimed.

"the thing is.. there was this marking on your wall. And, well. Long story short, I merged with a wall and ended up in an alternate universe, and I think I might be psychotic. " I said into the phone.

" ... "

"...shinra? I you still there?" I said nervously.

" ... "

" did this marking happen to look like a sun with an eye in the middle?" he said in a small voice.

"...uhhh. Yeah it did, why?" I said, suspecting nothing.

"Well, you see... that was one of my expirements. And I should warn you, it has some side effects." Shinra said.

" ..."

"Shizuo? Are you still there?"

"SHIIINRAAAAAAA!" I yelled into the phone, moments before I smashed it against the wall.

"Grrrrrrrrr..." I growled, my rage building.

_Ding Dong._

"Since when did I have am door bell?!" I yelled into thin air.

I opened the door.

And came nose to nose with Izaya Orihara.


End file.
